1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recessed downlight mounting FIXTURE. More specifically, the present invention relates to recessed downlight mounting fixture comprising a plurality of parts defining an assembly which are simultaneously formed from a single tooling.
2. Background of the Invention
Recessed downlighting has been ever increasing in popularity for use in both commercial and residential structures and as a result, competition has increased dramatically in this lighting area. To that end, manufacturers continue to search for ways to decrease costs for manufacturing and assembly in order to increase profits and decrease consumer costs.
Current recessed lighting frames are assembled utilizing various parts which are typically formed in separate manufacturing procedures and by separate tooling devices. Since the parts are formed separately, the material costs are expensive due to the large amounts of waste generated in producing each part separately. As a result, the costs for manufacturing includes a large amount of wasted material as each part is formed separately and adds to the overall cost of purchasing the parts. In addition, separate tooling costs associated with forming parts separately further increase costs associated with manufacturing and therefore purchase of a recessed downlight. Further, the parts which may be manufactured separately must be shipped to a single location for manufacturing.
Given the foregoing deficiencies, it will be appreciated that a recessed downlight mounting fixture is needed which is formed by a single tooling and from a single blank layout which therefore minimizes wasted material.